What You Mean to Me
by Circean Shadow
Summary: Artemis's heart hurts with longing: it's been three months since he saw her... Artemis/Holly. Warning: the ending is very suggestive.


Oh my gosh, I wrote a ff that isn't Naruto?!?!?! I know, I know. I just got completely hooked on Artemis fowl and fell in love with the Artemis/Holly pairing. This is a one shot (means I'm finally finishing a story for a change!). I _may_ write more if enough people want me to. But I doubt that it will be just another chapter. If I ever decide to write more I'll probably flesh this out into a whole story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl. _Obviously_

What You Mean to Me

by Circean Shadow

Young Artemis Fowl Junior stood silently in his bathroom at the Fowl Manor. If he were to describe himself he would utter merely one word. Changed. And it was true. The Artemis Fowl of 8 years ago was most certainly a completely different person than the one now, even though they were merely 5 years apart instead of eight due to traveling to another dimension. As he gazed at his reflection, memories churned though his head, flashes from his adventures. His gaze flicked upward to reset on his single hazel eye, a reminder of his best friend, Holly Short. He would have considered Butler his best friend, but he reserved an even higher judgement for his life long bodyguard. Butler was family. And he always would be.

But his thoughts returned to Holly, the fairy that he had captured years and years ago, who since then had gone on countless missions with him, who had given him his first kiss... He briefly ran his fingers over his lips, tingling from the memory. It was one of his most treasured memories, able to bring a smile to his face every time he thought of it. But afterwards, the words of the female that cut deeply into his heart. "Your elf kissing days are over." His heart clenched in longing. It had been three months since the end of that mission, three months since they had spoken. She said she wasn't mad, yet she had yet to contact him. Of course he had not contacted her either... Perhaps he should.

He exited the bathroom, finally tearing his gaze away from her eye – his eye, actually but he still thought of it as hers. He pulled out a t-shirt and shorts from his dresser, quickly putting them on. It was another thing that had changed since he had met her. He used to fell comfortable in the suits, and nothing else appealed to him, it all repulsed him actually. But he had felt a desire to wear something more casual, and he liked it. It was comfy, loose, and he felt like he could relax, like he didn't have to be working all the time. He still did of course – the puzzles were at least partially a distraction from the pain in his heart.

He couldn't take it any more, he decided. Artemis pulled out what appeared to be a cell phone. It was actually a modified C-cube. He had reworked the electronics to be in a less obvious form, and he had also combined the communicator that he had with it. Now all that was left was the simple task of calling Holly. Simple, he scoffed. Nothing about it was simple. For once his brilliant mind was blank, no plan materializing. And he was nervous, he realized.

He held the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

Artemis's breath caught at the sound of the female's voice.

"Hello?" She said again.

Artemis coughed, and cleared his throat, his mouth was suddenly very dry. "Hey, Holly. It's Artemis."

There was silence on the other end, for nearly a full minute, Artemis feared that she had hung up, but she finally spoke, "Hey Artemis." Her breathing was heavy, and voice faint. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, well... No," he sighed. "No, not everything is alright."

"What's wrong?" Her voice was laced with concern, even without speaking for three months and after everything he had done, she still cared for him.

Artemis closed his eyes. "Lots of stuff, Holly. I... I feel horrible. Not sick, really, but well... I can't explain it very well. I know you said you forgave me."

"Artemis," Holly cut in.

"Let me finish Holly. I know you said you forgave me, but I still feel horrible. I know I had reasons for doing what I did, but I shouldn't have, regardless. And I" He paused for a second to work up the courage. "I miss you." He held his breath feeling helpless. He had no idea how she would react, and it scared him. A lot.

Holly's heart clenched. She missed him too, so much. But could she say it?

"I'm sorry, It was foolish of me to call. I won't call again, goodb-"

"Wait!" She winced, she had just yelled in his ear. "No, I – I miss you too, Arty." She smiled, and knew he would too. She hadn't used the nickname for him intentionally since they had gone back in time. "I have this week off... maybe I could come see you?"

The young genius wanted to scream 'Yes!' but he refrained himself, instead settling for a deceivingly calm, "I would like that."

Holly smiled again. "Alright, I'll come right over, it should only take a half hour. I'll see you soon Arty."

"Bye Holly."

-----

The half hour, which turned out to be only twenty nine minutes and thirty seven seconds by his count, went by agonizingly slow for Artemis. He sat at the window in his room, (im)patiently waiting for Holly to arrive. He knew she would be shielded, so he wore the glasses that he had invented, years previous. He wanted to see her as soon as possible. He nearly stopped breathing when he finally saw her. He hadn't really expected her to come in her full LEPrecon suit, but he had failed to anticipate what was before him now. He quickly opened his window, taking in the sight that was before him. She was wearing a dress, thin and black, and had he the chance he would have bet all of his substantial wealth, that it was very soft. He shivered, though not from the cold, and closed the window behind her.

Holly quickly unshielded and looked up at Artemis, who was knelt down in-front of her. She smiled and jumped forward giving him a tight hug, which was returned with possibly an even tighter embrace.

Artemis subconsciously realized that had he made the earlier bet he most definitely would have won. He whispered in Holly's ear, his breath tickling her neck. "I missed you."

She was less hesitant to reply this time. "I missed you too."

Artemis reluctantly pulled away, but slid on his hands down her arm to grasp her hand. He looked in to her eyes, his face serious, but happy. "I have to tell you something."

Holly froze. She crushed any feelings of excitement that decided to appear. For all she knew, he wasn't going to tell her what she wanted to desperately hear, what she desperately wanted to say.

"I've been thinking, lately. A lot."

Holly resisted the urge to roll her eyes. _'No... really? Not you...'_

Artemis swallowed again, the words were so simple, but it was so hard to say them. "You're my best friend, Holly. But, you're more than that. It's hard for me to describe, I've never felt these particular emotions before but I know I like you. More than anyone else in this world. I-" He hesitated, a fear of rejection ripping through his body before his resolve crushed it. "I love you."

Holly blinked. This was it! This was what she wanted to hear, above all else. What she wanted to say. Tears leaked out of her eyes. She lunged forward once again, grabbing Artemis in a tight hug. "I love you too... I love you too." She pulled away slightly and looked into his eyes, seeing the relief that dwelled there. And then they were kissing again. Holly felt herself being lifted into the air, in his strong grip as he carried her towards his bed. Excitement flooded her body as she thought about what they were going to do. But she didn't care, as long as it was with him.

Artemis set his love down on the bed, pulling his arms out from under her and increased the passion of their kiss, lightly running his tongue along her lips, begging for entry which she willingly granted. It would be a very fun night.

-----

That's the end! Sorry there isn't more, I was considering doing a lemon, but I discovered that I absolutely suck at writing them. .''


End file.
